Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable exercise device, specifically to a device that is structurally flexible and allows a user to perform various conditioning, strengthening and/or stretching exercises comfortably and conveniently.
Description of Related Art
Individuals often find themselves in seated positions for extended periods with little or no opportunity for physical activity. For instance, individuals confined to a wheelchair, power chair, mobility scooter or other seated assistance device are extremely limited in their ability to perform physical activity, as even if they are capable of visiting an exercise facility or using certain equipment, moving to and from their seated position can be arduous.
In addition, individuals who are confided to a seated position in cars, trucks, airplanes, and other motor vehicles or crafts often experience fatigue and circulation issues.
Prior attempts to provide a portable exercise device adaptable to various seating arrangements have been limited. For instance, many devices are clearly not suitable for seating thereon for extended period of time due to lack of comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 992,272 describes a box-like structure to which a plurality of springs can be attached for performing various exercises, in addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,623,671 describes a rigid body having a chain attached. Springs or elastic bands are attached at one end to the chain, and the other end has a handle. Notably, there is little consideration to comfort, portability and the ability to have these devices always “at-hand” and ready for use by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,897 describes a relatively rigid molded thermoplastic sheet seat member, which would not be comfortable to an individual for long periods of time, and is also limited in terms of the variety of exercises that can be performed with the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,056 describes a seat cushion that must be strapped around a chair. A seat cushion is provided, and D-rings are included generally on the strap portion for attachment of elastic members. This device is limited to certain types of seating arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,104 describes a device requiring a rigid frame, and is limited to a set configuration for folding and/or carrying the device.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that allows a user, from a seated position, to comfortably and conveniently perform one or more conditioning, strengthening and/or stretching exercises while overcoming the limitations of the prior art.